This is how it has always been
by terriiia
Summary: Anna has not been around for quite some time. Yoh was wondering where Anna went but then, he has moved on and has quite had a few ‘girls’ running all over him like Hao. Hao and Yoh was the ‘ideal’ of the campus and they even had their own fanclubs.


This is how it has always been.

By: foreverangel13

Anna has not been around for quite some time. Yoh was wondering where Anna went but then, he has moved on and has quite had a few 'girls' running all over him like Hao. Hao and Yoh was the 'ideal' of the campus and they even had their own fanclubs.

A/N: Hao here isn't enemies with everyone elses. But still, Hao and Yoh are considered as twins. 3

**PROLOGUE **

_It has been 3 years since Anna left. I have moved on by then anyways. I'm Yoh Asakura, 15 years old. I'm currently staying in Funbari High School. It's always a hard time for us to be always watched even when were not looking._

_My brother, Hao Asakura and I are the school's idol. I guess, being rich, famous and all. Hao seems to love it that way. I just.. keep being myself. The same old me who loves to be lazy and easy-going. _

"YOH! Were going!" Hao shouted at me while honking his car. Yes, he already _has _a car. I mean.. I dunno, dad provided him one. I just take rides at it. "Wait up!" I shouted back at him, grabbed my bag and headed to the car. I sat at the front and closed the door.

He drived by then. We headed to the school of Funbari. Horohoro transferred here so that he could study with the rest of us, Ren transferred to our school. Lyserg came here to Japan, Ryo.. still calling me 'master'. Seriously, I'd like it if he stops. Chocolove, still same as always. Joking till Ren smacks his nose.

We arrived at the school, Hao parked at the back and we both got out. Some girls went towards us. 'fangirls again.' I looked over at Hao, he's accompanying them pretty nicely. I just can't do that. I can't stand it. I want to sleep!

"Excuse us.." Hao said and pulled me towards the school. "Thanks Hao." I told him in a friendly state. "No prob." He replied and let go of my wrist.

"Yo Yoh! Hao!" The gang shouted while waving their hands up high. The gang, mostly Horohoro, Chocolove, Ren, Lyserg, Ryo.

"Hey guys!" Hao said and we both went towards our friends. "What are your schedules?" I asked them. I want to be classes with them anyway.

They just showed me their schedules. Were all the same, what a coincidence. "Coincidence. Were all in the same schedules at first period and second period too." Well, that would be the 1st and 2nd period. I guess.

We all headed to our first period class since were all the same, we went towards the same direction. We sat at our permanent seats. As usual, I have no one beside my left. It's still an empty seat. And at my left, was Hao. Because he threatened the teacher that if he doesn't sit near me, He'd tell the principal to kick him out.

Well, that's just like him. He's really threatening when it comes to friends.. He'll do everything. That's exactly what I like about him despite his Attitude. Lmao.

While class was going smoothly, after 15 minutes, the teacher went out of the room. "Wait a minute class." He went out and we sneaked at him. He was talking to a girl.

He went inside after some minutes. "Class, we have a new student." The teacher said.

Others just asked the teacher.. 'is it a girl or a boy?' blab la.. "It's a girl." The boys suddenly just stood up to see. I just remained lazy.

The girl went inside and she had blonde hair. Emotionless face. That reminds me of someone.

"Anna Kyoyama." The girl said. Anna? Kyoyama? Hao suddenly budged me in the arm. "Hey Yoh, isn't that your fiancée Anna?" He told me. Oooh. "Ohhh. I totally forgot about the fiancée thing. It's not going to be broken is it?" I asked Hao and he looked totally amused. "It's the first time I heard you forgot about someone important Yoh." Hao talked and returned to him position.

"Kyoyama-san, please sit down beside Asakura-kun." The teacher said not pointing to us. "Which Asakura? Hao? Or Yoh?" everyone looked surprised that she knew our names. Hao suddenly spoke out. "Anna, do you think there is a vacant seat beside me? Unless you want to sit in the window.. that is." Anna seemed to remain her calm and collected self and walked towards the seat beside me.

She sat there like nothing happened at all. She's the same her. _This is how it has always been._

"Who is going to be the partner of Kyoyama-san? Any volunteers?" When the teacher mentioned 'volunteers' he meant volunteers right? Many boys raised their hands up. Anna was simply pretty. Simple and doesn't wear make-up like other girls do.

"I don't need your accompaniment. Yoh will accompany me." She said. I looked shocked. Others then shouted, "Why Yoh? I didn't even get a chance to talk with him!" squealed some fangirl. Tch.

Anna looked at them with ice daggers in her eyes. She's still wearing her long pearl necklace.. "Anna.. Don't tell me your going to use that.." I told her shaking like she's really going to do it. She looked at me in a questioning look. "Fine.. I'll do it. Just.. don't do that." I begged her furiously.

"well, I didn't really mean to do it anyway." She said and put her necklace down. I sighed and just fixed my place.

Some girls questioned her from her right side. "What gives you the right to talk to Yoh-sama?" again with the –sama portion. It irritates me to be called like that. "I am Anna Kyoyama, Asakura Yoh's fiancée." The girls were terribly shocked. Hao and the others too. They couldn't believe Anna would actually spill that out to everyone. So did I. I had my mouth wide opened. So are my eyes.

"A-A-Anna… You didn't have to say that.." I told her and she looked at me with a frightening look telling me to tell them. "O-Okay… It's true." 'WHAT?!' the girls squealed in so not delight.

Anna sighed and returned to her seat.

'_this wasn't.. how it has always been._'

Okay.. that wasn't really long at all. It just reached up to 3 pages. [2 ½ I guess]

I already have 2 stories in line and this one is up too.

I just got inspired on the other stories I read about SK besides, I really love shaman king.

That's why I made this story in the first place.

Hope to see your Reviews to keep me writing!


End file.
